


Be Good For Me Baby

by SparkySheep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jango Fett Open Seasons (Comics), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Armor Kink, Clothed Male Naked Male, Digital Art, Fanart, Frottage, M/M, SubObi Week, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkySheep/pseuds/SparkySheep
Summary: Jaster likes how hard rutting against his armor can make his cyare.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Be Good For Me Baby




End file.
